I'm Nobody
by Eclipticxcataclysm
Summary: Set in OotP. OCs and AU. When two girls named Lilly and Amadare begin their fifth year at Hogwarts, what adventures will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lilly looked up and down the hallway before she walked toward the owlery. She found Draco's owl and gave it a heart-shaped box of lax lozenges that looked like chocolate. She snicked as the owl took off, Draco would be in the bathroom every two seconds now. The admirer letter she had written was a nice touch too. She walked out, a joyous expression on her face. The Weasley twins were waiting for her in the hallway.

"Did you do it?" Fred asked, excited, his eyes shining.

"Did you?" Repeated, his eyes as bright as Fred's. At that moment, Mr. Filch and his cat were limping down the hall, the cliche lantern in hand.

"Mhm." She whispered, her eyes now fixed on Flich walking down the hall. "Afternoon Mr. Filch," Lilly said smiling lightly until he passed.

"Come on, lets go to the Great Hall and see Draco get his package!" Fred and George said in unison. They walked into the Great Hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table, making sure they had a clear view of Draco. Lilly laughed as the owl dropped the box. Draco looked at Pansey who shrugged. He opened the box and immediately ate one. Seconds after he was tripping over himself to get the bathroom and the whole Gryffindor table was laughing.

"What did you do?" Ron whispered, his face flushed red from laughter.

"A good magician never tells her secrets." She said bursting into laughter as Draco tripped over his own foot and fell over.

"Bloody hell, just tell me!"  
>"Lax lozenges." The twins laughed in unison.<br>"You're kidding!" He roared with laughter, several small Gryffindors cowering in their seats.  
>"Boys!" Lilly snapped playfully, "Yes Ron, we did! Well, mostly me." She smiled, looking over at a girl sitting next to him. The girl stared blankly and emotionlessly ahead.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Ron looked around, not noticing the girl.

"That girl." Lilly giggled, "I've never seen her before." She paused, finally deciding to get the girl's attention. "Hello, I've never seen you before, whats your name?"

"Amadare." She glanced at Lilly when she said her name and then continued to stare blankly ahead.

"She's bloody mental." Ron said to Lilly, not careful to make sure she didn't hear. She didn't even blink.

"Maybe she just needs someone to hang out with." Lilly whispered back. "Hey Amadare! So you want to hang out with the twins and I?" Her eyes flicked to Lilly's.  
>"Sure." She shrugged.<p>

"Yup. Bloody mental." Ron repeated. Amadare still showed no emotion. She didn't really care what others thought. In that way, she was slightly Slytherin.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, glaring at him.

"What? Look at her! She looks dead!" Her blurted out.

"Be a little nice please Ron." Hermione scolded, her eyebrows crinkled. Lilly laughed at Ron and looked at George lovingly. "Boyfriend?" Amadare asked Lilly, the questioning filling her eyes.

"Um... No." Lilly said, blushing. Fred laughed and George also turned bright red.

"Huh." The shine left her eyes. "Too bad."

"Why do you say that?" Lilly asked, still blushing. Suddenly before her eyes she saw an image of her and George standing under the mistletoe but it quickly faded before she could see if they kissed.

"I saw and felt the way you looked at him."

"Weird, yet cool." Lilly said, the red finally fading, "But you're wrong about George and I."

"I am never wrong. Eventually, you will see."

"And what about you Amadare?" Lilly said, "Do you feel that way for anyone?"

"I have been told that I do not have a heart because I never have." She paused. "They even dared to call my Slytherin."

"Got a little bit of everything in you don't you." Lilly said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is, chapter two of I'm Nobody! :D Enjoy. :)**

Later on that day Amadare and Lilly were talking in the hallway.

"So did you like whatb you did to Draco? Funny right?" Lilly asked.

"What did Draco do to you to make you do that?" She looked at Lilly when she finished speaking.

"Well the thing, its called a prank for a reason, no onr has to do anything. But its mostly because he makes fun of Ron."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"One tine we dropped a dung bomb on him and it exploded all over the Slytherin table." Lilly laughed as Fred and George appeared.

"Still can't smile, I see," Ron said to Amadare as she appeared as he came up from the other side.

"Ron!" Lilly started.

"Be nice," Laughed the twins.

"I don't really care. He can be as misguided as he wants," Amadare said, Ron's jaw dropping.

"Ha, Ron!" Snickered Lilly, looking at him and holding out her hand. "Put her there, bro." She laughed. He hived her, instantly staggering when his hand hers. Amadare begin to laugh. Lilly laughed with her and Fred stood stunned as george practically rolled on thee floor, roaring with laughter. Fred's eyes were widr, Amadare's laugh sounded like clear bells, silver sleigh bells. He thought it was beautiful. She noticed him staring at her, and stopped.

"I..." She turned and sped away.

"Fred!" Lilly grumbled. " What did you do?"

"What?" Fred asked. "What _did_ I do?"

"You scared the mental case, Fred," Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley!" Lilly growled. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Quit being a bloody git."

"I ain't a git! She's bloody crazy, having no fun and all!"

"She just needs to learn is all," Lilly said. "She's sort of like a little kid," Ron rolled eyes.

"She doesn't appreciate sympathy, the heartless she is!"

"She's not heaartless! You are _so_ insensitive Ron!"

"My heart actually beats Lilly!" His face grew red from his yelling.

"And so does hers Ronald Weasley!" Lilly yelled. George finally stepped between the two. He put his arm around Lilly's waist. She shoved him away and stormed off.

"Denied, bro," Fred said, laughing.

"Shut it, Fred." George growled, glaring at Ron. "Good going, Ron, you pissed her off."

"I say good riddance." Ron said, glaring back. Suddenly, down the hall, they heard yelling.

"Draco, let go of me!"

"Bloody hell.." The three of them strode to the source of the yelling. Draco had a hold of her by her wrists.

"Why did you do that?" He screamed at her, shaking her violently.

"Ow, Draco!" She cried.

"Confundus!" George cast towards Draco. Immediateky, he let go of Lilly. But the bruises on her wrists were already appearing as she fell to the floor.

"Thanks, George." He helped her silently, trying his hardest not to be angry. Draco turned and landed a punch square on George's nose. Quickly, he let go of Lilly and pushed Draco to the wall. He cursed loudly and walked away.

"George!" Lilly called, runninng after a few moments of standing dumbfounded. He stopped dumbfounded. He stopped and turned. Suddenly a door appeared out of nowhere. "The Room of Requirement," Lilly said in awe. He took her hand and they walked in.

"What's going on with you?" She asked, wiping away the blood that cascaded from his nose.

"Nothing," He shrugged, the classic Weasley twin grin spreading across his face. Suddenly above their head's, mistletoe sprouted above their heads. Lilly looked up and then looked back at George.

"Mistletoe." He smiled wider.

"Yes," Lilly paused. "What should we do?" Lilly's voice lowered and her eyes closed and opened slowly. George looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"I think this would be appropriate." He placed her fingertips against her jawline and brought his lips to hers.

Then Ron walked in.

"Bloody hell!" George stumbled backward, hitting the vanishing cabinet.

"Bloody hell Ronald Weasley!"

-MEANWHILE-

Amadare sprinted down the corridor, pushing anyone in her way out of it. They were right, she was a mental case. Unable to handle the grief that gripped her. She ran past the Room of Requirement, hearing but not registering what the yelling meant. She faltered in her steps, turning back to toward where the familiar voices came from.

"Why are you snogging her, George?" Ron's voice became louder with every word.

"Ron!" Lilly yelled, looking at Amadare and then back at him. "We weren't snogging!" George just stood there blushing, shocked.

"And he says I'm mental. On what grounds do you have the right to question your _older_ brother?"

"Seriously," Fred agreed, walking in.

"What is with everyone commenting on my love life?" Lilly questioned, her arms flailing about. Amadare thought for a second.

"Let's go." Amadare said to Fred and Ron, turning to walk out.

"Thanks, Amadare, but there's nothing to continue."

**You may ask, how did they all get into the room of requirement? The plot needed it, so deal with it.**


End file.
